About a Luvdisc
by xwittychickx
Summary: A short one-shot set durring Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea -slight Advanceshipping


_**AN:**_** Hi guys, this is my first time actually venturing out to the Pokémon fanfiction. I'm a major Advanceshipper, and when this idea came to me I thought I'd write it out and see if it'll cure my writer's block. Sorry if this isn't all that good, I kept this in 3****rd**** person, but it might be a little confusing on some parts as to whose thoughts you're listening on. If you have any questions, please just let me know. Enjoy (:**

**Takes place right after the swimming scene in the movie. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokémon and all things affiliated with it. If I did, that rumored mistletoe kiss between Ash and May wouldn't be a rumor ;)**

May let out a small sigh of exhaustion as she sat herself down onto a chair next to her little brother Max; Mannaphy sound asleep in her arms. When everyone had dried off from the swimming they had done earlier, Brock decided it would be a good idea to make lunch, and so now all that was left to do was wait while the tantalizing smells wavered through the boat. Smiling, May turned to Max, seeing the same tired but happy expression on his features.

"Did you have fun today Max?"

May noted to herself that she didn't really have to ask, the grin that threatened to break off of the young boy's face was an answer all on its own.

"Of course I did! I don't think I've ever swam in such warm waters before. Plus it was so cool seeing all the water type pokemon; I never knew Luvdisc swam in schools."

Hearing Max bring up the heart shaped pokemon, May couldn't help but think about the large group her and Ash swam with. If she didn't know better, she would have called the moment rather romantic. At this thought, May almost laughed out loud.

_Ha, me and Ash having a romantic moment? Like that would ever happen….Ash is too dense to even care about stuff like that.…_

Without knowing it, May slightly frowned at the last part, shaking her head side to side as if to rid any more thoughts. Ignorant to his sister's hindered expression, Max continued to talk about what a great time he had. Chastising herself for not listening to her brother, May tried to focus back on what Max was saying.

"-and according to what some Pokémon experts say, if a wild Luvdisc swims with a couple they will be in love forever…which I think is really weird, but oh well."

A blush slowly began to appear on May's checks as the words Max spoke sank in.

_Me and Ash in love forever? Wait, what am I saying? It's not like we're a couple or anything; so then why did I just get a rush of excitement?_

None the less, the tint of red on the girl's cheeks would not disappear. When Max had finished talking, he noticed that May didn't look to good.

"Hey, are you alright May? You look really red; do you have a fever?"

Pulling her attention back to the situation, May felt completely embarrassed.

"I'm fine Max; I guess I'm just a little tired. I'm going to go take a nap, let me know when the food's ready."

Getting up from the chair to leave, May noticed the Lizabeth was staring at her, a knowing smile plastered on the older girl's face. Wanting to avoid any more awkward conversations, May headed for the doorway, not really paying attention to what she was doing. With one foot through the door, May felt herself walking into something solid. Looking up, brown eyes met blue. It seems Ash was walking in the same time May was going out.

_Gah, this is the last person I wanted to talk to!_

With Pikachu in tow on his shoulder, Ash smiled down at May.

"Hey May. Where you going?"

Lowering her eyes to the ground, May continued past Ash, not bothering to answer his question. Looking over to Max, Ash saw the same concern that he felt for his friend.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Max shook his head, not quite sure why his sister left in such a rush.

"No, she was like that before you got here. Everything was fine until I started talking about Luvdisc, and then May left saying she was going to take a nap"

Shrugging his shoulders, Ash took up the chair May was previously sitting on.

"Maybe she just feels bad that she didn't take the chance to catch one while we were swimming. You know how May gets about cute pokemon."

Laughing a little, Max nodded his head in agreement.

"You're probably right Ash. Man May can be so weird sometimes; getting upset just because she didn't catch a cute looking pokemon."

Listening to the two boys talk, Lizabeth had to use all her will power not to smack both of them for being so dense.

_I just hope it isn't too late when Ash learns the truth._


End file.
